


A thousand lamps won't lift the dark

by lalejandra



Category: lotrips
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-22
Updated: 2004-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra





	A thousand lamps won't lift the dark

Lij is beaming, truly beaming, and that makes Dom nervous. The last time Lij smiled like this and handed someone a package, so far as Dom can remember, it was a set of handcuffs for Orlando -- who had blushed and stammered and made excuses. Like everyone there didn't know that Orli -- well, it hadn't been their business then and isn't now, but that didn't stop everyone from knowing.

If there's a butt plug in the gaily wrapped package, Dom's gonna chase Lij down like a hunting dog after a fox and shove it up his arse until it comes out of his mouth.

Or just grin and take it and have a bit of fun after dark.

The box rattles a bit as Lij pushes it across the table; Debbie comes over from the stove with a dishtowel in one hand and a cup of something steaming in the other -- cocoa. She smiles, too, and it's creepy, how similar their smiles are. Dom doesn't look so much like his mum -- or so much like anyone in his family, really.

He shakes off the weirdness and pulls at the gold bow.

"It's a teapot," he says, and looks quizzically at Lij.

"You wanted tea!" says Lij triumphantly. He's so proud of himself. Dom stares down at the teapot, at the tins of loose tea, at the strainer shaped like a foot.

He looks again -- a foot! -- and snorts and Lij cackles and Debbie giggles a little, pats Dom on the back.

Dom thinks maybe he would have preferred a butt plug, but he makes tea for himself and Lij and Debbie anyway, and watches as Lij adds too much sugar to his -- in cubes. He must have done some kind of research on Royals; poor, stupid Doodle. Dom stirs his tea, and stirs, and stirs, and takes a tiny sip, and hopes that Lij doesn't notice he isn't actually drinking the shit.

  



End file.
